Petit délire en attendant
by Loodp
Summary: Garp a eu une idée merveilleuse (foireuse). Il a réussi par on ne sait quel miracle de réunir les personnes les plus importantes de la Marines ainsi que les Chapeau de Paille pour... jouer. A quoi ? A plein de jeu qu'il invente au fur et à mesure. Il voulait juste l'harmonie entre les deux camps pour une fois...ça donnera le contraire. Je n'invente rien, c'est le hasard qui décide.
1. Petit jeu n1

Ussop : Dîtes, pourquoi on est là déjà ?

Moi : La Marine nous a gentillement invité pour participer à quelque chose mais j'ai oublié ce que c'était...

Sengoku arrivant avec tout les symboles de la marines : Garp, c'est vraiment une idée pourrie que tu as eu.

Luffy : AH ! LA MARINE !

Sanji le frappant : IDIOT ! On en avait déjà parler de ça avant, et c'est eux qui nous on invité alors c'était obligé qu'ils soit là !

Luffy : Ah bon ? J'écoutais pas, j'étais en train de manger aussi. J'ai juste entendu que mon grand-père serait là, alors on a pas trop le choix.

Smoker : Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ici au final ? J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique que j'arrête de perdre mon temps et que je vous arrête pour de bon.

Moi : Eeeeeh Smoker ! ça faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as terriblement manqué tu sais ?

Smoker : Humpf.

Garp : Bon ça suffit les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de différences entre pirates et marines. J'ai décidé de faire ça pour qu'on passe un bon moment tous ensemble.

*gros silence*

Garp : Bwahahaha arrêtez de faire ces têtes là ! De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Alors les règles sont simple, il suffit de regarder à chaque question, la bonne réponse et vous obtiendrez un bout de phrase. Au bout des 3 questions, vous obtenez une phrases, ensuite, à vous de la réaliser ou non. Bwahahaha c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée.

Robin : Une des idées les plus lumineuses, prouvant ainsi la réflexion de la Marine.

Garp : Bwahaha allez voilà les 3 questions avec leur réponses, après on le fait chacun notre tour.

Quel jour es-tu né(e) ?

1\. J'ai mangé avec

2\. J'ai discuté avec

3\. J'ai frappé

4\. Je me suis baladé(e) avec

5\. J'ai pleuré avec

6\. J'ai crié sur

7\. Je me suis battu(e) avec

8\. J'ai dormis avec

9\. J'ai bu avec

10\. J'ai dansé avec

11\. J'ai couché avec

12\. J'ai refais ma maternelle avec

13\. J'ai appris a surfer avec

14\. J'ai visité un endroit nul avec

15\. J'ai volé de l'argent avec

16\. Je me suis doré(e) au soleil avec

17\. Je suis tombé(e) d'un arbre avec

18\. J'ai coulé 3 bateaux de la marines avec

19\. J'ai défié Barbe Blanche avec

20\. J'ai attrapé la grippe avec

21\. J'ai regardé les étoiles avec

22\. J'ai joué de la musique avec

23\. J'ai embrassé

24\. J'ai joué avec

25\. J'ai cuisiné avec

26\. J'ai nagé avec

27\. J'ai dessiné sur

28\. J'ai chanté avec

29\. J'ai raconté des mensonges a

30\. J'ai imité

31\. J'ai réparé le bateau avec

ton mois de naissance :

Janvier : Sanji

Février : Ussop

Mars : Zoro

Avril : Nami

Mai : Law

Juin : Kidd

Juillet : Ace

Août : Franky

Septembre : Luffy

Octobre : Brook

Novembre : Boa Hancock

Décembre : Chopper

La première lettre de ton Prénom :

A: car on était saoul

B: car il (elle) est mignon(ne)

C: car je l'aime

D: car il (elle) pleurait

E: et il (elle) s'est étouffé(e) tout(e) seul(e)

F: et il (elle) a eu mal

G: car j'étais en transe

H: car j'ai fais un cauchemar

I: car c'est mon (ma) meilleur(e) ami(e)

J: et il (elle) s'est endormi(e)

K: car j'ai vu une araignée

L: car c'était un chiche

M: car je me suis trompé(e) de personne

N: et il (elle) s'est cassé(e) la gueule

O: car c'est son anniversaire

P: car il (elle) m'a demandé(e) de le faire

Q: car j'avais une dette envers lui (elle)

R: et il (elle) s'est énervé(e)

S: et c'était pour rire

T: et on s'est fait prendre

U: et les autres ont rigolé

V: car on se faisait la tête

W: car il (elle) m'a piqué(e) mon magazine

X: et il (elle ) a perdu

Y: car y'a pas de raison

Z: car je lui avais promis

* * *

Moi : J'ai coulé 3 bateaux de la Marine avec Boa Hancock car je me suis trompée de personne. Hehe désolé les gars :) *part en courant en rigolant* de toute façon je m'en fout vous pardonnez à Hancock car c'est elle qui a commencé en pensant que vous attaquiez Luffy XD

Smoker (14 mars) : J'ai visité un endroit nul avec Zoro et c'était pour rire ? Quoi ? Mais ça a aucun sens !

Moi : Hehe c'est vrai que sur ce coup là t'es un peu con ! Si c'était pour rire c'était pas nul. D'ailleurs c'est toi le nul dans l'histoire pcq tu t'es fait avoir !

Smoker : Toi tu vas voir ! *part à ma poursuite alors que je rigole en courant loin déjà*

Kizaru (23 novembre) : J'ai embrassé Boa Hancock car elle est mignonne. Oooooh et ça c'est réellement passé alors ou c'est faaaaaux ?

Hancock (qui pointe Kizaru du doigt en le regardant de haut) : Arrière Marine ! Jamais ça n'arrivera. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu me pardonneras parce que je suis belle.

Sanji : Ooooh oui, moi je vous pardonnerez tous ce que vous voudrez ! Même si vous décidiez de m'embrasser immédiatement !

Zoro : Pff toujours la même chose avec toi.

Aokiji (21 septembre) : J'ai regardé les étoiles avec Luffy car j'ai vu une araignée... Alala ! Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas avec une jolie demoiselle plutôt.

Hancock : J'aimerai tellement pouvoir le faire avec Luffy, ce serai notre lune de miel, mais... oh ! Cela voudrait dire qu'on aura ensuite des enfants ! Je vais être maman ! *s'évanouit*

Moi (oui je suis revenue vivante) : Haha de toute façon il n'y aurait rien de romantique avec Luffy, soit il sera en train de se goinfrer soit il sera en train de ronfler à côté.

Luffy un doigt dans le nez : Ben quoi ?

Aokiji : Justement au lieu de gâcher une si magnifique nuit pourquoi ne pas y aller à la place de ton frère avec moi ?

Moi rougissant : euh...

Ussop : Ça n'inquiète personne que tout ça arrive parce qu'Aokiji voit une araignée ?

Akainu (16 août) : Je me suis doré au soleil avec Franky et c'était pour rire.

Franky : SUPEEER !

Akainu : ...

Garp mort de rire : HAHA évidemment quand il s'agit de rire pour toi ça change beaucoup de chose.

Akainu : Je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'aller bronzer au soleil, la JUSTICE ne sera pas accomplie toute seule !

Nami : La justice, la justice, vous avez que ce mot à la bouche ma parole ! Moi en tout cas je serai pas contre de bronzer un peu au soleil en me reposant.

Ussop : Et puis votre fruit du démon doit sans doute vous permettre de prendre quelques couleur non ? *il voit de la fumée s'échapper d'Akainu tandis que ses mains commence légèrement à se transformer* AAAAAAH non je vous jure je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Pitié ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas !

Garp (2 mai) : J'ai discuté avec Law car j'étais en transe. *éclate de rire* Eh bien je me demande bien ce qui pourrais me faire faire une chose pareil !

Luffy : Papi t'es vraiment étrange !

Garp : Un peu de respect envers ton grand-père !

Luffy qui viens de se faire violemment frapper : Aïeeee mais ça va pas ?!

Chopper : Au fait ou est Chesa ?

Robin : Elle est parti avec l'amiral Aokiji, ils avaient l'air décidé à faire leur nuit étoilée.

Garp et Luffy : QUUOOOIIII ? *partent en courant dehors*

Sengoku (9 mai) : Alors...

Garp reviens en courant : Attend ! Je veux voir pour toi ! Et puis j'ai vu qu'il y avait Smoker dehors aussi donc je m'inquiète pas pour les jeunes.

Sengoku soupir : Bon, j'ai bu avec Law et c'était pour rire.

Garp boudant légèrement : Alors comme ça non seulement tu vas boire avec d'autre gens mais en plus tu vas rire avec eux sans m'appeler ?

Sengoku soupirant : Garp c'est un jeu...

Garp avec un doigt dans le nez : Ouais ouais.

Sanji (2mars) : J'ai discuté avec Zoro et c'était pour rire. Mouais, je suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne l'humour, tête de cactus.

Zoro : Tu peux parler sourcils enroulé ! La seule chose que tu fais c'est de draguer !

Nami les frappant tous les deux : Ça suffit c'est pas le moment ! On a déjà Luffy qui court partout et Chesa qui est encore parti on ne sait où !

Moi avec un grand sourire derrière Nami : Non je suis là !

Akainu : Ah te voilà enfin Aokiji ! Alors comme ça on part sans prévenir avec l'ennemi ?

Aokiji : On est en train de faire un jeu stupide avec eux, alors je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !

Garp vexé : Eeeeeh c'est pas un jeu stupide !

Sengoku lui tendant un sachet de biscuit : Tais-toi Garp.

Robin trèèès curieuse : D'ailleurs vous avez fait quoi ?

Aokiji visiblement déçu : Rien on était sur la colline là-bas lorsque le Vice-Amiral Smoker est arrivé encore furieux et puis Chapeau de Paille est arrivé et ils ont commencé à se battre alors nous... enfin vous savez... euh... Ah mince j'ai oublié.

Moi rigolant légèrement : C'est pas grave laisse tomber.

Aokiji : D'ailleurs ce fut une merveilleuse promenade dont la nuit était aussi magnifique que ma compagne. *il embrasse le dos de ma main alors que je suis tellement rouge que je vais exploser*

Law jaloux : Hem... et si nous continuions ?

Law (6 octobre) : j'ai crié sur Brook car c'était un chiche. N'importe quoi ! J'ai réellement crié sur Brook lorsqu'il m'a réveillé avec sa musique idiote. *continue froidement* D'ailleurs si tu recommence je te jure, je te découpe.

Brook : Yohoho j'en ai des sueurs froide ! Mais attendez... je n'ai pas de peau je ne peux pas transpirer ! YOHOHOHO !

Luffy arrivant en trombe dans la salle (5 mai) : A MOI ! JE VEUX LE FAIRE AUSSI ! J'ai pleuré avec Law pcq c'était un chiche. C'est... c'est tellement sentimental ! *commence à pleurer*

Zoro, Nami, Sanji et Ussop : MAIS POURQUOI TU PLEURE GROS CRÉTIN !

Law : C'est moi qui vais lui donner envie de pleurer, je vais pas pleurer avec lui.

Nami (3 juillet) : j'ai frappé Ace et il s'est cassé la gueule.

Ace se réveillant: Heeeeinn ?

Nami : Non non rien.

Sanji : Nami chérie est-tu amoureuse de moi maintenant ?

Nami : Je crois que je vais plutôt le frapper lui.

Zoro (11 novembre) : J'ai couché avec Boa Hancock car je lui avais promis.

*silence*

Zoro : Quoi ? On est d'accord c'est le jeu ! Rien de tout ceci ne se passe !

Ussop : Eh bien étant donné que Luffy est encore en train de pleurer, Nami a en effet frapper quelqu'un, et que ça c'est aussi réalisé pour Law et Aokiji sans oublier que c'est fort probable que Chesa est pu coulé 3 navires de la Marines sans le faire exprès...

Moi : Eeeeeh !

Ussop : On peut considérer que ya une grande chance que ça arrive.

Kizaru : Oooooh alors c'est n'eeeest pas entièrement faaaaaux tout çaaaaa ?

Hancock : Il est hors de question que tout ça arrive ! Pour aucun de vous deux ! Je n'accepte que de la part de Luffy.

Chopper : Dommage sont tour est déjà passé...

Hancock : Oh non Luffy tu es si dur avec moi, mais je sais que c'est pour encore plus me montrer ton amour !

Moi : Mais qu'eeesst ce qu'elle dit ? ça rend vraiment comme ça de tomber amoureuse ?

Smoker un sourire diabolique au lèvre se penche vers moi et murmure : Je sais pas, à toi de nous le dire !

Moi : Hein... Mais de... de quoi tu veux parler ? *Smoker ricane tandis que je suis ENCORE beaucoup trop rouge aux niveau du visage*

Chopper (24 décembre) : J'ai joué avec Chopper car je l'aime. Heeeiiin ?

Luffy éclate de rire : Hahaha Chopper est amoureux, Chopper est amoureux !

Ussop : Idiot Chopper ne peut pas être amoureux de lui-même !

Robin : Oui surtout quand on voit à quel point il n'avait pas confiance en lui et qu'il se détestait lui-même avant.

Ussop désespéré : Merci Robin... Comme toujours tu es très réjouissante.

Chopper les larmes aux yeux : JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE SEUL POUR JOUEEEEERRR !

Moi : Eh Chopper ne t'inquiète pas ! On sera toujours la pour toi !

Luffy : Ouais ! Même si tu tombe amoureux.

Robin (6 février) : J'ai crié sur Ussop et il s'est énervé. Excuse-moi long nez, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Ussop : Oh ce n'est rien, c'est surtout moi qui t'ai un peu brusqué.

Ussop (1 avril) : J'ai mangé avec Nami et les autres ont rigolé. Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça ?

Brook : Peut-être qu'elle t'as montré ses sous-vêtements ?

Nami frappant Ussop et Brook : Non mais ça va pas !

Ussop : Eeeeh mais j'ai rien dis moi !

Robin : Voilà en quoi c'est drôle regarde tout le monde rit (enfin sauf nos chères Marines dont la moitié ne connaissent pas la signification du mot "rire" et Ace qui dors encore XD). Et puis tout nos repas se passe toujours dans les rires et la bonne humeur donc il n'y a rien de surprenant.

Brook (3 avril) : J'ai frappé Nami car elle est mignonne.

Nami : QUOI? *le frappe un coup*

Brook se relevant et s'inclinant devant elle : Excusez-moi belle demoiselle mais, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me montrer vos sous-vêtements ? C'est parce que vous êtes mignonne comme c'est préciser.

Nami : Dans tes rêves ! *BAM un deuxième coup*

Franky (9 mars) : J'ai bu avec Zoro et il a eu mal. SUPEEEER !

Zoro: Ouais ! Buvons !

Moi : Attend Zoro... T'as eu mal ? Mais comment ?

Franky : Un homme un vrai, ne crains pas la douleur qui viendra.

Zoro : Exactement ! Surtout si c'est accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de sake !

Moi : Ok...

Nami : Laisse tomber, ils sont dans un autre monde.

Luffy : ACE ! réveille-toi aller ! C'est à ton tour !

Ace (1 janvier) : Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai mangé avec Sanji car on était saoul. Euh... BEN C'EST PARTI !

Ussop : Ah tiens d'un coup il est complètement réveillé.

Moi : Hahaha dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture, d'ailleurs mon grand-père va pas tarder à ce ramener aussi du coup... Ah ben le voilà !

Luffy : OUUUAAAAIIIIS ! SANJI C'EST TOI QUI FAIS LA BOUFFE ! J'AI FAIM !

Smoker : Dis-moi Chesa.

Moi : Mmmm ?

Smoker : C'est toujours comme ça sur votre bateau ?

Moi rigolant sous le regard de Smoker et des 3 amiraux désespéré : Haha oui ! Tous les jours! Et encore, ça c'est le minimum ! C'est amusant je trouve.

Law : C'est un désastre.

Smoker : Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ce pirate...

Akainu : Pff ya rien à comprendre, c'est un pirate, il est juste plus stupide que les autres.

Kizaru : Iiiiil à l'aaaaaair de s'amuser en tout caaaaas.

Aokiji : Alala tout ça m'a énormément fatigué !

Nami : Mais vous avez dormi pendant la moitié du jeu !

Aokiji : Sans doute mais je suis tout de même fatigué, une petite sieste ne serai pas de refus. Voudriez-vous donc la partager avec moi ?

Nami : QUOI ? NON !

Doflamingo : Fufufu on à l'air de bien s'amuser ici !

Nami : Aaaaaaaaah, un grand corsaire ! Mais... mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

Doflamingo (23 octobre) : J'ai embrassé Brook car il pleurait. Fufufu eh bien, je tacherais de m'en souvenir quand je te verrai pleurer !

Nami : Et il part comme ça sans rien dire ?

Smoker : Quelqu'un peut me dire surtout comment il a fait pour venir ici ?

Ussop : Euh... Je veux pas dire mais ya Hancock qui est déjà intervenu plusieurs fois en sortant de nul part aussi !

* * *

Et voilà, un petit délire à moi :p désolé je l'ai fait au fur et à mesure rien était prévu, c'est pour ça que le début n'a pas trop de sens... Je pensais pas en faire une mini histoire de tout ça, c'est pour ça que la petite intro au début est bizarre je trouve. Je l'ai rajouté bien après alors que ça je l'ai écrit ya longtemps. ! Enfin bref ! Je recommencerai, même si vous aimez pas ;) Et donnez moi vos résultat ! ça me fait toujours rire ces chose là.

Et oui je sais, j'ai fait ça avec Aokiji en amiral dans la Marine, mais même si on connait à peu près Fujitora maintenant, on connait pas le caractère du taureau vert donc il me manquait le dernier amiral :( Et puis j'aime bien Kuzan moi :D


	2. Petit jeu n2

Ne me demandez pas comment et pourquoi ils ont a nouveaux accepté de refaire ce jeu étrange, mais ils sont là ! Tandis qu'ils sont à nouveaux réunis sur une île complètement déserte dans le seul bâtiment présent, Marines et Pirates se font à nouveaux face, car ont les a tous obligé...

* * *

Smoker : Pourquoi on joue encore à ce jeu stupide ?

Moi : Arrête de te plaindre ! De toute façon t'as pas le choix !

Akainu : Mais il a raison fille de Dragon. Vous nous faîtes perdre notre temps.

Moi : Papiiiii, ils insultent ton jeu !

Garp : Quoi ! Qui ?

Akainu : Pff, c'est quand même un jeu de merde.

Aokiji : Aller un peu de détente peut pas te faire de mal !

Akainu : Toi tu prends trop de temps de détente !

Kizaru : Oui et tu veux rejouer caaaaaar tu est bien tombeeeeer la dernière foooiiis !

Moi : Dîtes quand vous aurez fini hein !

Nami : Euuuh Chesa c'est quand même des amiraux !

Moi : N'empêche qu'ils sont chiants !

Sengoku : Bon calmez-vous et commençons.

Luffy et Ace : OUAAAAIIIISSS !

Garp : Parfait, voilà les nouvelles phrases que j'ai moi-même créer.

Choisis d'abord ton mois naissance :

Janvier : J'ai tué

Février : J'ai dormi dans les bras de

Mars : J'ai mangé

Avril : J'ai brûlé

Mai : J'ai embrassé

Juin : J'ai frappé

Juillet : J'ai glacé

Août : J'ai électrocuté

Septembre : J'ai mordu

Octobre : J'ai écrasé

Novembre : J'ai photographié

Décembre : J'ai volé

Maintenant le jour de votre naissance :

1 : Ussop

2 : Sanji

3 : Nami

4 : Un FDD

5 : Luffy

6 : Robin

7 : Law

8 : Ace

9 : Franky

10 : Smoker

11 : Zoro

12 : Barbe Noire

13 : Barbe Blanche

14 : Dragon

15 : Shanks

16 : Ener

17 : Aokiji

18 : Akainu

19 : Kizaru

20 : X Drake

21 : Apoo

22 : Kidd

23 : Kuma

24 : Chooper

25 : Moria

26 : Boa Hancock

27 : Doflamingo

28 : Brook

29 : Vivi

30 : Koby

31 : Mihawk

Et maintenant , la première lettre de votre prénom

A : pour un FDD.

B : pour 1 B.

C : Pour devenir le roi des pirates.

D : Pour devenir un Grand Corsaire.

E : Pour devenir l'un des Empereurs Pirates.

F : Pour devenir un Amiral.

G : Pour entrer dans la marine.

H : Pour Hancock.

I : Pour ne pas être recruter par Luffy.

J : Pour être recruter par Luffy.

K : Pour être membre du Baroque Works.

L : Parce que je l'aime.

M : Pour apprendre à manier l'épée.

N : Pour Nami.

O : Pour être chasseur de pirate.

P : Pour 1 000 000 de B.

Q : Pour Mr 2.

R : pour Robin.

S : pour Smoker.

T : pour avoir un bateau.

U : pour devenir pirate.

V : parce que je peux pas nager.

W : pour aller à Impel Down.

X : pour être membre du CP9.

Y : parce que je le(la) hais.

Z : pour savoir nager.

Moi : C'est parti, à moi ! J'ai photographié Akainu pour apprendre à manier l'épée. Ça fait un peu groopie quand même.

Akainu (qui commence à fumer) : Je ne te laisserai jamais me prendre en photo fille de Dragon.

Moi (curieuse) : Mais c'est vrai que tu sais manier le sabre dis moi ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu te débrouilles !

Akainu (surpris) : Co... *il se reprend c'est quand même un amiral !* Comment tu le sais ?

Moi : Ben c'est papi qui me l'a dit une fois.

Sengoku soupirant : Garp... Tu es au courant que tu donnes des informations à nos ennemies en disant des choses comme ça ?

Garp en train de manger : Quoi ? Mais c'est ma petite-fille !

Sengoku énervé : Justement crétin ! Ta petite-fille qui nous cause beaucoup trop de problème ! Et donne-moi tes gâteaux !

Garp : Eeeeh ce sont mes gâteaux !

Akainu fumant toujours : Voilà la preuve que cette activité est inutile.

Franky : C'est vrai mec que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance !

Smoker : Mais pourquoi c'est encore à moi de commencer ?

Moi : C'est pas toi qui commence déjà c'est moi ! Alors tais-toi et fais-le !

Smoker soupirant : Très bien... J'ai mangé Dragon pour moi. Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des phrases inutile !

Moi criant comme lui avant : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi qui est né un jour pourri, c'est pas ma faute ! *commence à se battre avec lui*

Nami désepérée : Et voilà, ça commence déjà.

Luffy et Ussop : OUAAAIIS vas-y Chesa !

Kizaru : J'ai photographié Kuma pour 1 Berry.

Nami : QUOI ? Juste 1B ? Mais il faut demander plus !

Ussop : Nami encore une fois ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un test.

Nami : Je vais te montrer moi si c'est vrai ou non ! Non mais vraiment 1B... Et puis si l'autre géant en jaune ne le fait pas, je pourrais toujours récupérer l'argent !

Kizaru : Gééaaaant ?

Sengoku : Désolé jeune fille, mais si vous voulez partir, vous devez passer votre tour avant !

Nami : Mais la dernière fois c'était pas du tout comme ça !

Garp : HAHA, depuis quand tu organises ça Sengoku ?

Sengoku : Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, pcq justement la dernière fois c'est vite devenu n'importe quoi ! Entre les Grands Corsaires qui faisaient leur apparitions, et tous ceux qui sortaient... Et que normalement c'est ton idée, donc c'est à toi de t'en occuper au lieu de te goinfrer !

Garp un doigt dans le nez : mais je m'en occupe !

Sengoku : Alors commence par dire à ta petite-fille d'arrêter d'agresser un marine !

Garp : HAHA mais elle est grande elle peut s'occuper toute seule !

Sengoku passant au doré : IMMEDIATEMENT !

Garp : Ok, ok ! *attrape Smoker par le col* Eh vous deux ça suffit maintenant !

Moi bessant les yeux : désolé papi... *lui fait les yeux doux*

Garp : Humpf... HAHA c'est pas grave ! *se tourne vers Smoker* Et toi aussi tu as interet a arrêter avant que je ne m'énerve ce qui serais franchement dommage.

Sengoku désespéré : C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais mais bon c'est déjà ça.

Garp : HAHA, aller jeune fille c'est à vous !

Nami : Je me suis glacé pour moi.

Sanji : Nami chérie ! Veux-tu une boisson fraîche pour te rafraichir ?

Robin : Moi j'en veux bien une s'il te plait.

Sanji : A ton service Robin d'amour !

Franky : C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerai bien.

Brook : Oui une petite fraîcheur ne serai pas de refus !

Sanji : J'vous ai rien demandez vous! Si vous en voulez, vous avez cas aller vous le chercher !

Nami : Ouais c'est ça... Bon je peux y aller ? A MOI LES BERRYS !

Ussop : Mais au faite, c'est pas Bartholomew Kuma qu'elle doit prendre en photo ?

Chopper : Si pourquoi ?

Ussop terrorisé : Mais elle va se faire tuer ! C'est une pirate recherché, il va la reconnaître !

Robin : Il y a de grande chance en effet. Il n'hésitera pas une seconde à la foudroyer d'un de ses rayons...

Ussop : AAAAAAH mais faut faire quelque chose !

Luffy : Ouais ! Manger !

Sanji : Idiot !

Luffy : Ben quoi ? J'ai faim moi !

Zoro : Pff... Bon va falloir que j'aille la sauver ! Alors à mon tour !

Zoro : Je me suis photographié pour savoir nager. C'est ça ouais ! C'est naze ! Aller je me casse !

Sanji : Attend tête de cactus il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller !

Chopper : Trop tard il est déjà parti.

Sanji : Ce crétin va se perdre et créera encore plus de problème ! J'dois y aller aussi !

Sanji : Je me suis mangé pour Smoker.

Moi qui rigole tellement que je suis obligé de me tenir à la table pour pas tomber.

Smoker : T'as fini de rire bêtement ?

Sanji : Eh, tu est peut-être de la Marine, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de mal parler à une si belle demoiselle.

Garp menaçant : Quoi ? T'es en train de dire que ma petite-fille est mignonne ? Tu la drague ?

Sengoku : Garp ferme là. Tiens des gâteaux.

Akainu : Serais-tu en train de menacer un officier de la Marine, pirate ?

Kizaru : Oooooh on dirai bien que ça va encore ce terminer en baaaaaaataille. Et tout ça, EEEEEENCORE à cause de toi, Chesaaaaaa.

Moi : Eeeeeh, les autres fois ça ne concernait que moi. Là, c'est pas moi qui ai commencé, et en plus ils se disputent entre eux c'est pas ma faute !

Smoker : Bien sur que si, tu t'es foutu de moi.

Moi : Oooooh monsieur est susceptible ? Alors, tu peux réellement faire autre chose que passer ton temps à faire la tête et te plaindre ?

Smoker : Espèce de...

Sengoku en bouda : CA SUFFIT ! VOUS VOUS CALMEZ TOUS !

Aokiji et Ace qui se réveille : Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Luffy mort de rire.

Franky : Au fait Sanji... Tu ne devais pas aller chercher Zoro ?

Sanji : Nami chérie j'arriiiiiiive !

Aokiji : J'ai mordu Apoo pour être membre du Baroque Works.

Kizaru : Ooooh j'ignorais que tu voulaaaaais en faire partiiiiie.

Aokiji : Aucun risque ! Il faut beaucoup trop travaillé pour y être, rien que d'y penser ça me fatigue.

Akainu : J'ai électrocuté Ener pour Smoker.

Moi qui recommence à rire.

Smoker : Bon ça suffit ! Tu vas pas rigoler à chaque fois que ça tombe sur moi !

Moi : Bien sûr que si, parce que c'est drôle ! D'ailleurs je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui tombe dessus :')

Smoker voyant Sengoku qui les observait toujours : Humpf.

Luffy : Ouais allons mettre une raclé à se faux dieu !

Robin : Bien évidemment, ce ne sera pas très utile d'électrocuer un homme ayant mangé le fruit de l'électricité...

Brook : Yohoho en effet, ce qui rend cette action parfaitement inutile !

Akainu encore énervé : Comment ça inutile ? Je vais vous montrer pirates !

Kizaru : Quand même quand on y pense...

Akainu stopper dans son élan : Quoi ?

Kizaru : Eeeeeh bien la raisooooon...

Akainu : Eh bien quoi ?

Moi encore morte de rire : Hahahaha et bien c'est tellement mignon ! Hahaha de risquer même quelque chose d'inutile et idiot pour Smoker !

Kizaru : C'est légèrement l'idééééée.

Sengoku : Hem... On va VITE passé à la suite hein ! Garp arrête de rire et passe à la place !

Moi : Hehe, c'est bon calme toi Smoker !

Smoker : Je vais te tuer.

Moi : Ah non, ça c'est déjà l'autre géant rouge qui veut le faire visiblement ! Et puis... c'est tellement mignon... Que j'en serai presque jalouse que quelqu'un t'accorde autant d'importance !

Smoker : ...

Garp : J'ai embrassé Sanji pour entrer dans la Marine. Hahaha j'étais dans la Marine bien avant qu'il soit né ce petit morveux.

Chopper : Ah ben c'est dommage en plus, il n'est pas là !

Luffy : ... Papi ? ... Quoi ? Sanji ?

Moi : Oublie ça de suite Luffy ! Ce n'est pas possible tu le sais ! C'est pas notre grand-père sinon ! Tiens tu n'as qu'à passer.

Luffy : Je me suis embrassé parce que je m'aime. :D

Moi : Bon ok, c'est pas mieux qu'avant...

Luffy : Comment je suis sensé faire ?

Moi : Laisse tomber Luffy...

Sengoku : J'ai embrassé Fanky pour Smoker.

Smoker me mets la main sur la bouche : Ferme-là je t'interdis toute réflexion ou même de rire.

Moi déçu : Ok...

Franky : Pas SUPER du tout là... SUPEEEEER CAMOUFLAGE !

Luffy Ussop et Chopper des étoiles dans les yeux : Ouaaaaah !

Sengoku : Hem... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi aujourd'hui ! Passons !

Chopper : Je me suis volé pour devenir le roi des pirates.

Luffy : QUOI ? LE ROI DES PIRATES CE SERA MOI !

Akainu le point en feu : JAMAIS FILS DE DRAGON !

Sengoku : NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI VOUS VOULEZ PAS RESTER TRANQUILLE PLUS DE 30 SECONDES ?

Moi : Aaaaah ben cette fois-ci j'ai rien fais !

Robin : Pourquoi te voler toi-même petit renne ? C'est dommage en plus ce n'est pas ton genre.

Chopper les larmes aux yeux : Je veux paaaaaaaas !

Robin : J'ai dormi dans mes bras pour moi.

Ussop : C'est quand même assez étrange tout ça...

Ussop : Je me suis brûlé pour devenir pirate. Oui, d'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas raconté la fois où j'ai dû affronter une armée de gigantesque dragon chevauchés par des malfrats ?

Chopper : Oooooh c'est vrai ?!

Ussop : Ouais même que...

Brook : J'ai brûlé Nami pour 1B.

Franky : Et tu as quand même réussi à les avoir ?

Brook : Yohoho je ne pense pas non que je pourrais, mais si ça peut lui brûler ses vêtements...

Robin : Arrête tout de suite d'imaginer ça.

Franky : Je me suis manger pour devenir Amiral.

*silence*

Kizaru : Ca pourrais être inteeeeressaaaaant.

Akainu : Jamais.

Ace se réveillant : Yeeaaaaah à moi ! J'ai tué Ussop pour un FDD.

Luffy : C'est quoi un FDD ?

Robin : C'est un Fruit du Démon, mais je doute que long nez en a un sur lui.

Ussop : AAAAAh par pitié ne me tue pas ! Robin a raison ! Je n'ai rien sur moi ! pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe !

Ace : Du calme, je n'ai pas du tout cette intention ! Je te rappelle que je possède déjà mon propre pouvoir *il allume sa main*

Law apparaît devant tout le monde : Salut !

Luffy : Traf ! C'est trop bien que tu sois la !

Moi : Eh Law ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Law : Ben comme la dernière fois ! Vous n'avez rien dit !

Moi avec un grand sourire : Ah oui tiens c'est vrai ça !

Sengoku : Grand Corsaire Trafalgar Law, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Moi prend la main de Law : Ooooooh allez ! Papi stp il peut rester hein ?

Garp : Aller Sengoku, c'est pas une fête privé ! Et puis il est avec ma petite-fille donc ça passe.

Sengoku soupirant : Très bien mais juste pour cette fois !

Law : J'ai écrasé Robin car je l'aime.

Moi qui lui lâche la main : Quoi ? Sans blague, tu viens de dire quoi là ?

Smoker me tirant sur le côté : Non mais c'est bon ça suffit tout ça !

Law : Chesa c'est un jeu ! Pas vrai ?

Robin : ça ne me dérangerai pas personnellement !

Moi : ça va Robin ? Tu veux que je t'arrange un coup avec mon petit ami?

Law : Chesa...

Moi se retournant : La prochaine fois ne reviens même pas.

Garp : Ah ben on dirait qu'ils sont plus ensemble donc... *passe derrière Law menaçant* Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici pirate.

Smoker : Bon débarras.

Kizaru : Ooooooh il y a eu une fin mouvementé on diraaaaaaiiiiit.

Moi : C'était vraiment nul aujourd'hui ! La plupart du temps on est tombé sur nos propres noms et c'était même pas drôle !

Smoker : Oui, ils sont surtout tombé sur le mien je trouve.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveaux chapitre ! Je sais pas vous mais je suis d'accord avec moi en disant que c'était moins bien celui là... Les résultats étaient moins drôle :(

ça ne vous empêche pas bien sûr de me dire vos avis ainsi que vos résultats !


	3. Petit jeu n3

Yo ! Alors ça fais longtemps non ? Je me souviens plus... Enfin bref, je voulais juste dire merci à Little Pingoo (par pitié, j'espère que je me suis pas trompée de nom) pcq ton idée a beaucoup évolué dans mon cerveau et a enfin germé hier soir en plein milieu de la nuit ! Voilà je t'avais dit que je te tiendrai au courant... Donc maintenant à plus ! Et bonne lecture :p

* * *

Marines et Pirates se retrouvent une troisième fois sur cette île sans nom car les explorateurs avaient vraiment la flemme de lui en donner un.

Zoro : Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on y va à chaque fois.

Sanji : Moi je me demande comment ça se fait que personne n'est été tué à force.

Nami : Aller, ça suffit vous deux. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous partirons.

Sengoku désespéré : Bon, vous connaissez le système, alors je vous laisse faire.

Ton mois de naissance :

Janvier : J'ai mangé

Février : J'ai vomis sur

Mars : J'ai mordu les pieds de

Avril : Je suis tombé(e) amoureux(se) de

Mai : J'ai craché sur

Juin : J'ai rigolé avec

Juillet : J'ai pleuré à cause de

Août : J'ai été à Disneyland Paris avec

Septembre : J'ai embrassé

Octobre : J'ai tiré les oreilles de

Novembre : J'ai fait un câlin à

Décembre : J'ai poignardé

Ton jour de naissance :

1 : Nami

2 : Luffy

3 : Trafalgar Law

4 : Zoro

5 : Baggy le clown

6 : Sanji

7 : Shanks

8 : Ussop

9 : Ivankov

10 : Brook

11 : Robin

12 : Gold D. Roger

13 : Franky

14 : Chopper

15 : Monkey D. Dragon

16 : Cobby

17 : Rayleigh

18 : Smoker

19 : Aokiji

20 : Akainu

21 : Kizaru

22 : Garp

23 : Un Dragon Céleste

24 : Ace

25 : Marco

26 : Barbe Blanche

27 : Barbe Noire

28 : Mihauwk

29 : Crocodile

30 : Hancock

31 : Perona

La première lettre de ton prénom :

A : Et ça a fini en bagarre.

B : Mais j'ai tout gâché.

C : Parce que j'avais envie.

D : Parce que j'étais possédé(e).

E : Et j'ai pleuré.

F : Mais je regrette.

G : Et son haleine était infecte !

H : Car je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

I : Et malheureusement il/elle m'a tué(e).

J : Car j'étais bourré.

K : Car ma voiture était cassée.

L : Car on était bloqués dans l'ascenseur.

M : Et on a fini par coucher ensemble.

N : Parce qu'il/elle m'avait trompé(e).

O : Mais je ne me rappelle plus de la suite.

P : Et on a fini à poil dans une piscine.

Q : Et il/elle m'a volé mes sous-vêtements.

R : Parce que j'étais devenu fou/folle.

S : Mais il/elle m'a mordu et à présent, j'ai un plâtre.

T : Et on est tombés dans les escaliers.

U : Et on a voyagé dans le futur.

V : Et on a eu beaucoup d'enfants.

W : Parce que j'étais énervé(e).

X : Et on a échangé de vêtements.

Y : Parce que j'avais perdu au loto.

Z : Et on a fait un saut en parachute.

Moi : J'ai fait un câlin à Smoker et on a fini par couché ensemble. Smokeeeeer !

Smoker s'éloigne grandement tandis que j'essaye de lui faire un câlin : NON ! Tu as truqué le jeu, je sais que tu as fait exprès.

Moi stoppé : Pas du tout c'est papi et l'autre vieux avec la mouette qui choisissent !

Garp : Sengoku c'est quoi ça ? Non mais tu as vu le résultat !

Sengoku : Quoi ? J'étais pas sensé deviner que ça allé donner ça pour ta petite-fille ! Et puis je pouvais pas te laisser faire car la dernière fois c'était vraiment nul !

Moi : Hehe aller c'est pas grave ! Moi je suis contente !

Smoker croisant les bras : Pas moi ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! En plus je sens que je vais encore tomber sur quelque chose d'aussi idiot !

Moi réussissant à au moins lui tenir le bras : Alleeeer je suis sûr que ça ne te déplaît pas autant que tu le dis !

Smoker : Pff !

Smoker : J'ai mordu les pieds de Chopper mais il m'a mordu et à présent, j'ai un plâtre.

Moi : Bien fait ! Non mais ça va pas de le morde aussi ?!

Robin prend Chopper effrayé dans ses bras : Je ne te laisserais jamais le toucher.

Luffy : Ouais c'est notre médecin ! Je vais t'exploser la tronche l'enfumeur !

Smoker désespéré : Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais.

Kizaru : J'ai fait un câlin a un Dragon Céleeeeeeste mais j'ai tout gâché.

Garp : Je savais que tu étais étrange comme personnage mais à ce point...

Sengoku : Garp ! C'est un amiral !

Garp le doigt dans le nez : Ouais ouais !

Aokiji : J'ai embrassé Kizaru car ma voiture était cassé.

*silence*

Robin : Eh bien, il semblerai que l'amiral Kizaru soit en manque d'amour...

Moi : Le pire c'est que j'arrive parfaitement à m'imaginer la scène.

Smoker : Non arrête ça.

Moi : Quoi ?

Smoker : Si tu continu je vais aussi me l'imaginer et je n'en ai aucunement envie. Alors s'il te plaît, surtout, ne continue pas...

Akainu : J'ai été à Disneyland Paris avec Cobby mais il m'a mordu et à présent, j'ai un plâtre.

Zoro : Tel que je le connait, il n'aura pas le temps de mordre qui que ce soit car il sera déjà mort de peur au sens propre.

Luffy : Qu'est ce que tu racontes Zoro ? Comment on peut avoir peur dans des manèges ? C'est super !

Zoro : Ce n'est pas des manèges dont je parlais, mais de la personne qui l'accompagnait, idiot !

Aokiji moqueur : Alors comme ça on se permet de critiquer ma façon de travailler, mais je vois que tu te permets de prendre du bon temps aussi.

Akainu : Tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi.

Garp : J'ai craché sur Luffy et son haleine était infecte.

Moi choquée : PAPI !

Luffy un doigt dans le nez : Hein ? On m'a appelé ?

Moi : Ouais... bon vous êtes dégoûtant tout les deux...

Sengoku : J'ai craché sur Ivankov mais il m'a mordu et à présent, j'ai un plâtre.

Moi : Faut dire il ou elle du coup ?

Nami : C'est qui lui ?

Ussop : Je sais pas mais c'est une réaction toute à fait normal. Je trouve que les gens de la Marine ont un comportement irrespectueux ! AAAAAAAAH J'AI RIEN DIS, JE LE JUUURE !

Sanji : J'ai mordu les pieds de Luffy mais il m'a mordu et à présent, j'ai un plâtre. Hum... pas bête comme idée, si ça l'empêche de voler dans la réserve la nuit. Et la journée aussi d'ailleurs.

Nami : Je ne pense pas que ça l'arrêtera.

Luffy : J'ai craché sur Baggy car on était bloqué dans l'ascenseur. C'est quoi un ascenseur ?

Franky : Bonne question, mais ça me donne une idée...

Nami : J'ai pleuré à cause de...

Sanji : QUOI ? Nami chérie qui à osé te faire pleurer ? Je vais le faire payer !

Zoro : Laisse la finir alors si tu veux savoir qui c'est !

Nami : à cause de Tafalgar Law parce qu'il m'avait trompé.

Sanji : JE VAIS LE TUER ! IL VA VOIR CE SALE... Attends... Parce qu'il t'as trompé ? Nami chérie ! Tu n'es pas allé avec lui quand même ?

Zoro : Tu es un peu lent à la détente le cuisto.

Sanji : Répète un peu pour voir ? Je vais te montrer si je suis lent, tronche de cactus !

Nami les frappant : ça suffit vous deux !

Zoro : Ok, à moi alors. J'ai fait un câlin à Robin et on a fait un saut en parachute. Ça peut être intéressant.

Robin riant discrètement : Pourquoi pas.

Usopp : QUOI ? Mais vous allez vous tuer à faire ça ! Remarque, ça me rappelle ma tendre enfance lorsque j'ai sauté d'une île céleste avec seulement une couverture...

Chopper : Ouaaaah, sérieux ?

Nami : Je ne sais pas si c'est pour le câlin ou pour le saut qu'ils sont plus intéressé.

Sanji : NON !

Chopper : Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : Non rien, vas-y c'est à ton tour.

Chopper : J'ai poignardé Ace parce que j'avais envie.

*silence*

Ace : Euh... Si tu veux vas-y, mais je sais pas si tu réussiras.

Akainu : Par grave je le ferai moi.

Luffy : Je t'exploserai avant !

Kizaru : On se calme Chapeau de Paille, tu n'est encore qu'un gamin, tu ne pourras rien faire.

Luffy : Je vais te montrer !

Moi : Oula, Luffy on se calme ! Personne ne va s'en prendre à Ace.

Akainu : C'est toi qui le dis, fille de Dragon.

Garp : Et c'est ce qui sera fait. Toi, tu reste à ta place.

Sengoku : Un jour il faudra que tu comprennes quand intervenir pour donner des ordres essentiel, Garp.

Chopper en pleure : Je suis pas un meurtrier !

Robin : On te crois petit renne.

Nami : Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste tous ces idiots qui élèvent la voix à la moindre remarque.

Moi : Sauf la seule personne concerné, Ace est en train de manger avec Luffy là... *soupir de désespoir*

Robin : J'ai vomi sur Sanji parce que j'étais devenu folle.

Sanji : Ce que tu veux ma Robin d'amour !

Aokiji : Faut déjà avoir une part de folie pour accepter de rejoindre cet équipage de fou, je trouve.

Nami : Et toi, on t'a rien demandé !

Usopp : Ne... Ne lui parle pas comme ça, il pourrais s'énerver !

Nami : Alors dépêche-toi de passer.

Usopp : Je suis tombé amoureux de Nami et on a voyagé dans le futur.

Nami : J'aurai dû rien dire en fait.

Luffy et moi des étoiles dans les yeux : Dans le futur ? C'est génial !

Usopp : Bien sûr dans le futur ! Même que j'ai construit cette machine moi-même.

Chopper : Non, sérieux ?

Akainu : Si je comprend bien, tu as donc des informations sur le futur ?

Kizaru : Je me demande comment je serai quand je serai plus vieeeeuuux.

Moi : Non mais rêve pas tu seras rien, et en plus toi t'es déjà vieux.

Kizaru triste : Pas si vieux que ça...

Brook : Je suis tombé amoureux de Trafalgar Law mais j'ai tout gâché.

Franky : C'est vrai que si on se souvient de l'épisode de la dernière fois avec la musique... Il avait l'air furieux.

Brook : Yohohoho, il est vrai ! J'en ai des frissons et si j'avais un coeur, je pense qu'il aurait raté quelques battements.

Luffy : Mais tu n'en a pas !

Brook déprimé : Oui, seulement c'était ma blague.

Franky : J'ai mordu les pieds d'Ivankov mais je regrette. En même temps, je ne suis pas du genre à mordre les pieds des gens.

Smoker : Parce que je le suis peut-être ?

Moi : Non, tu es pire.

Smoker : Et en quoi ?

Moi : Je sais pas, je trouve pas là, mais tu es quand même pire.

Usopp et Luffy : Ouais ! Encore de la baston !

Aokiji : Mais ils s'arrêtent jamais ? C'est fatigant à force.

Ace rieur : Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Mais bon, là ils s'insultent juste, ils ne se battent pas... Ah, non. J'ai rien dis.

Ace : Du coup, on va continuer comme si de rien était. J'ai mangé Nami et ça a fini en bagarre.

Nami : Pour la bagarre, c'est déjà fait, Sanji et Zoro ont rejoint la bataille et ça va pas tarder avant qu'Akainu se jette sur Luffy.

Ace désespéré : Bon... on fait quoi ?

Nami : Je propose qu'on s'enfuit discrètement et qu'on laisse tous ces idiots.

Ace : Euh... Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleur chose à faire ?

Nami : Mais oui, crois-moi, on a l'habitude.

? : Bonjour.

Ace : Bonjour.

Nami : AAAAAAAAAH ! Mais d'où elle sort celle-là ?

Sengoku : Vous êtes qui vous ?

Kizaru : Oooooh, un fantôme.

Zoro : Aaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

Perona : Je sais pas justement ! Et c'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus ! Du coup, je vais jouer aussi. J'ai rigolé avec Shanks et on a fini à poil dans une piscine.

Zoro : Ah bravo ! Toujours a faire ton intéressante.

Perona : Pas du tout ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est charmant ce jeune homme.

Zoro : Humpf.

Sengoku : Oui, bon c'est super, alors allez le rejoindre ! Bien maintenant que c'est fini, je propose qu'on parte et qu'on ne revienne plus jamais dans cet endroit maudit !

Smoker : C'est une excellente idée.

Sanji : C'est vrai que ça ne m'enchante pas de venir voir des mecs qui nous recherchent partout.

Garp : HORS DE QUESTION ! Je viens d'avoir de nouvelles idées.

Sengoku : Oh non...

Garp : Comme il semblerai que c'est impossible de réaliser une activité sans que ça se termine en bagarre générale, nous allons faire une compétition ! La Marine contre les pirates.

Zoro : Tout de suite, c'est plus intéressant !

Kizaru : Oooooh, ça va être marrant.

Garp : Bwahahaha, je savais que ça allait vous plaire ! Donc rendez-vous ici, pour une prochaine fois, ou cette fois-ci il y aura des points et les meilleur remporterons un prix !

* * *

Sans dec, je me demande vraiment comment fait Garp pour tous les réunir... Surtout qu'il a prévu plein de chose plus stupides les unes que les autres ! En tout cas maintenant ça va devenir une compétitions, et j'hésite à continuer dans cette fic et la renommer ou bien de continuer à faire que des trucs dans ce style et en créer une nouvelle où ils feront leur compétition :D Dîtes moi les enfants ! Le client est roi, donc on peut dire la même chose des lecteurs non ?


End file.
